


standing on the cliff face (highest foe you'll ever grace)

by Teddydora



Series: silvercyclops [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), big time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydora/pseuds/Teddydora
Summary: Peter is going to leave. Scott asks him to stay.“Please, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Scott was crying now, fat tears rolling out from under his glasses. He sounded desperate. He was desperate.Oh.OH.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Scott Summers
Series: silvercyclops [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	standing on the cliff face (highest foe you'll ever grace)

Peter was done. Twenty years of his life and for what? A broken spine? From his own teammate? Just cause she couldn’t deal with the fact that her dad hated her? They were mutants - daddy and mommy issues came with the job, even if your parents were mutants. 

Of all people, she could’ve gone to Peter. She knew, everyone knew, it was pretty much an open secret now that he was Magneto’s son. His bastard. His mistake. 

When he was a kid, he didn’t think about not having a dad too much, Django was there, people thought he was his son, hell, Peter thought he was Django’s son. Then his  _ wonderful _ step father lost his shit and told everyone who cared enough to listen to him that his son was another man’s child. 

That ruined everything. He was pissed. At Django, at his mom, at whoever knocked his mom up and jumped ship immediately after. 

And he had every right to be. He had been lied to for his entire life and the truth made him a social pariah and his dad abandoned them and Django also jumped ship, taking his sister with him. 

But he never killed anyone over it. Or threw them far enough that they were nearly paralysed. 

Half the X-Men and the other kids at the mansion were either orphans or rejected by their parents. Jubilee? Dumped at the doorstep like a delivery package as soon as she started sparkling or whatever she did. Hank? Kicked out as soon as he graduated college,  _ age fourteen _ . Mystique? Never knew her parents. Scott? Raised in an orphanage then by his brother because his parents died in a plane crash.

If there was any place for her, it was here. 

Even if the Professor had lied to her - the Professor lied to everyone. He might seem all fatherly and benign but Magneto was right to keep him out. Peter remembered Charles the first time he met him and if he hadn’t known for a fact that he was the same as the Professor, he would never have been able to identify him as the bald wheelchair user that ran a school. 

At least the Professor from the 70s had fashion sense. Homeless chic was far above the suits and old people clothes he wore now. 

Peter was all packed. It took him longer than he would’ve normally done it but Hank warned him harshly, “Going fast before I clear you could paralyze you permanently.”

Peter wasn’t about to risk that for a millisecond of speed. He might’ve a lifetime ago, when he was still young and stupid but now he could at least let himsef trust Hank. The blue fuzzball had earned that much at least after treating him for so many years. 

And the way he snapped on the Professor? Peter could get behind that. He had a few things he wanted to tell the old goat himself but if he was going to leave without anyone knowing before too long, he couldn’t get that satisfaction. Shame. 

Also the dude’s sister just died. Peter knew how much that sucked. When Django took Wanda away, Peter felt like a hole had been ripped through his chest, leaving him open to the word to tear him apart. That softened his feelings towards the Professor, albeit only slightly.

Peter was about to pick up his suitcase and leave his home behind when a frantic man burst through the door.

It was Scott. His cheeks were so red with exertion they were the same colour as his glasses. He was breathing heavily, like he had just run a mile.

“Scott?” Peter asked, “Why are you here?”

“Don’t-” 

“Don’t what.”

“Don’t leave, please, Peter.”

Peter moved his body to hide the suitcase on the bed despite the obviously bare room, “Who said I was leaving?”

“I was looking in the records for a letter now that the Professor’s retired to Paris.”

“He wh- okay, he might as well,” Scott had fully recovered now, except for a pink tinge in his cheeks.

“You have a resignation letter there for Hank to open tomorrow.”

“Yes. I do.”

Scott was frantic, he was running his hands through his hair so fast that Peter was almost afraid he’d pull it out. “You can’t leave! The X-Men need you! The school needs you!  _ I  _ need you.” He whispered the last bit so quietly that Peter nearly missed it. 

“You don’t need me. When was the last time I was useful on a mission? When was the last time  _ your  _ girlfriend didn’t nearly make me unable to walk ever again?” Peter was getting angry now. He didn’t owe the X-Men shit. He cared about the members and sure, maybe some cared about him but he couldn’t stay here. The Professor was right, he needed to move on. 

“Please, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Scott was crying now, fat tears rolling out from under his glasses. He sounded desperate. He was desperate.

_ Oh _ . 

_ OH. _

Another, smaller, less significant reason Peter maybe wanted to leave was that he might’ve, maybe, perhaps developed a crush on Scott. The very straight, very taken Scott. The perfect leader, boy scout, ideal person. The kind of person that his mom would’ve wanted in a son. 

Opposites attract after all. 

But now, the very straight, very taken, perfect Scott was gone and had been replaced with this… into guys, single, blubbering mess. 

“Okay.” Peter could hardly believe he was saying this. He felt miles away. This was robot Peter, being controlled by who knows what. “Okay, I’ll stay. I’ll take the letter back.”

“You will?” Scott was staring at him, an unbelievable expression on his face. “You’ll stay?” Now that he’d stopped crying, his voice was scratchy and broken.

“Yeah. I think I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Icarus by Bastille
> 
> Hope you gus enjoyed this, please leave kudos and comments if you did, they make my day
> 
> my tumblr is @lets-talk-about-se-x-bay-bey


End file.
